The present invention relates to a porous surface and a method for forming the same, which uses a directed energy beam to selectively remelt a powder to produce a part. In particular, this invention relates to a computer-aided laser apparatus, which sequentially remelts a plurality of powder layers to build the designed part in a layer-by-layer fashion. The present application is particularly directed toward a method of forming a porous and partially porous metallic structure.